Sleeping Beauty
by Ryuuta
Summary: ONESHOT."..Sang Putri akan terbangun saat seorang pangeran menciumnya.." Tapi, jika yang menciumnya bukanlah Sang Pangeran, masih bisakah Sang Putri terbangun? Atau malah Sang Putri bersyukur karena yang menciumnya bukanlah Sang Pangeran? AU. CloTi, jadul(?) fic


**Sleeping Beauty**

**Summary : **"..Sang Putri akan terbangun saat seorang pangeran menciumnya.." Tapi, jika yang menciumnya bukanlah Sang Pangeran, masih bisakah Sang Putri terbangun? Atau malah Sang Putri bersyukur karena yang menciumnya bukanlah Sang Pangeran? CloTi, jadul(?) fic

**Disclaimer :** Saya benci mengakui kalau Final Fantasy VII bukan punya saya… Semuanya milik Square Enix beserta seluruh staff-nya. Kalo Sleeping Beauty-nya sih punya Brothers Grimm.

(o.O)

**Sleeping Beauty by Ryuuta**

**Featuring Final Fantasy VII Advent Children's casts**

(o.O)

Gaia Academy, sebuah sekolah tinggi bergengsi tempat dimana hampir semua remaja dengan kemampuan di atas rata-rata bergelut dengan berbagai macam ilmu dan pendidikan. Sekolah dengan fasilitas super lengkap yang kesemuanya adalah sponsor dari ShinRa Electric Co. itu, sangat mengedepankan pendidikan kemiliterannya.

Bukan militer biasa, tentu saja. Tapi militer khusus yang nantinya dapat masuk menjadi Soldier, tentara elit ShinRa yang dibekali mako dan sel jenova dalam tubuhnya. Atau sebagai The Turks, pasukan pengawal elit bertaraf internasional yang bekerja langsung di bawah Presiden Direktur ShinRa.

Mungkin alasan itulah yang mendorong para orangtua untuk menyekolahkan anak mereka di Gaia Academy, agar pekerjaan anak mereka bergengsi dan berprestis tinggi. Namun, tanpa diketahui siapapun, alasan beberapa anak bersekolah di sana justru ingin menghancurkan ShinRa dari dalam. Dan secara rahasia juga, mereka menamakan diri mereka AVALANCHE.

Mari kita kesampingkan masalah di atas. Bukan hal yang menarik untuk dibicarakan, atau bahkan hanya sekedar dibaca. Masalah yang akan dibahas kali ini adalah tentang Hari Ulang Tahun ShinRa Electric Co.

(o.O)

"Woooooyyy! Dengeriiiin! Buat Ultah ShinRa Co. besok, kelas kita dapet tugas bikin pementasan dramaaaaaa!" teriak Reno sekuat yang dia bisa saat kakinya baru menjejak selangkah masuk ke kelas.

Seluruh kelas seakan tidak mendengar apa-apa. Mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Aerith, Tifa, dan Yuffie membicarakan tentang betapa cantiknya Yazoo; Kadaj, Loz, dan Yazoo sibuk mendeskripsikan arti ibu; Tseng, Elena, dan Rude masing-masing beradu argumen tentang The Turks; Zack dan Cloud sibuk membahas tentang Aerith—oke, hanya Zack saja, Cloud terpaksa mendengarkan; Vincent sedang melanjutkan tidur malam; Cid mengusap-usap hidung Vincent dengan ujung kemoceng; Reeve dan Rufus kelihatan sibuk dengan laptop berlogo ShinRa; dan Sephiroth hanya memandang papan tulis kosong.

Reno cengo di tempat.

Tiba-tiba pundak Reno ditepuk dari belakang.

"Woooyyy! Aje gile lu ngagetin gue!" latah Reno kumat sambil pasang kuda-kuda.

"Kamu bilang apa, Reno?!" bentak orang yang menepuk pundaknya. Seorang pria berbadan tinggi besar dengan rambut nyaris botak dan janggut serta kumis yang agak lebat.

"Eeh… Pak Barret… Bapak kan tau kalo saya punya latah akut," sergah Reno.

"Ya udah sana duduk di tempatmu!" perintah Barret.

Seluruh kelas tiba-tiba hening saat Barret masuk ke kelas. Setelah menaruh beberapa buku tebal di meja guru, Barret menulis di papan tulis dengan spidol.

Empat belas huruf kapital yang disusun menjadi dua kalimat. Semua murid saling berpandangan—minus Vincent, Sephiroth, dan Cloud—mencoba menerka maksud wali kelas mereka.

"Anou, Pak… Maksudnya 'Sleeping Beauty' itu apa?" Tifa angkat bicara.

Barret berbalik memandang seisi kelas, "Pertanyaan bagus, Nona Lockhart! Maksudnya adalah cerita," jawab Barret. Sama sekali tak membantu.

"Kita… harus bercerita tentang Sleeping Beauty, gitu?" ujar Yazoo.

"Kiiiitaa?! Elo aja kale! Yang beauty kan elo!" sorak Reno disambut tawa membahana dari rekan sekelas. Yazoo langsung diam setelah sebelumnya melemparkan ancaman-sepulang-sekolah pada Reno.

"Diam! Diam!" teriak Barret, "Memang benar kalian yang akan bercerita, tapi dalam bentuk pementasan drama," lanjutnya dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

"Haaaa?! D-raaaaa-maaaa?" sekelas berkaget-ria, tidak terkecuali.

"Gua bilang juga apa, kelas kita dapet tugas drama!" Reno merasa bangga.

"Ga penting, tau!" tukas Rude sewot.

"Tapi, Pak! Dalam drama Sleeping Beauty kan tokoh perempuannya lebih banyak! Nah, di kelas kita perempuannya cuma empat. Saya, Tifa, Elena, dan Yuffie. Kenapa nggak Snow White aja?" usul Aerith.

"Siapa bilang empat? Lima, kale!" ujar Cid.

"Yang satu siapa, dong?" tanya Yuffie. Seseorang merasa bad-feeling.

"Yazoo, lah!" teriak Zack kegirangan. Yazoo melengos.

"Oke, tenang… Saya jelas tahu itu. Saya sengaja memilih cerita ini agar para siswa saya memang benar-benar multifungsi dan bisa menjadi siapa saja. Lagipula saya ingin semuanya berpartisipasi," jelas Barret 'merasa' diplomatis.

Para siswa mencoba menerima argumen dari wali kelas mereka barusan.

"Baiklah, agar tidak menunggu terlalu lama, segera saja kita mulai undiannya!" sorak Barret, kemudian mengelilingi kelas untuk membagi kertas bertuliskan nama pemeran dalam drama.

(o.O)

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Elena maju ke depan kelas, "Baiklah, saya akan membacakan hasil undian peran untuk drama Sleeping Beauty,

Putri Aurora : Tifa Lockhart

Pangeran Phillip : Yazoo –beberapa kecewa karena Yazoo tidak menjadi putri atau ratu-

Raja : Aerith Gainsborough

Ratu : Cloud Strife –tawa cekikikan terdengar dari arah trio remnant-

Peri Flora : Sephiroth –semuanya, termasuk Barret, mencoba menahan tawa sekuat mungkin-

Peri Maleficent : Vincent Valentine –tawa Reno nyaris meledak-

Dan sisanya menjadi sebelas peri," tutup Elena disambut tepuk tangan sekelas.

"Ya, itulah tadi pembagian peran untuk drama dalam rangka menyambut Ulang Tahun ShinRa Co. Naskah drama akan saya berikan saat pulang sekolah nanti," ujar Barret dengan wajah agak memerah karena menahan tawa.

(o.O)

"Maaf, Nenek! Nenek sedang apa?" Tifa sedang berlatih di kamarnya.

Tanpa disadarinya, sejak beberapa menit yang lalu Cloud sudah berdiri di balik pintu. Mereka berdua—Cloud dan Tifa—memang tinggal berdua. Sebenarnya berempat, dengan seorang anak yatim bernama Denzel dan putri angkat Barret, Marlene.

"Cloud, sedang apa di sini?" seru Marlene sambil memeluk lengan Cloud tiba-tiba.

Cloud gelagapan, "Marlene?!"

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Tifa berdiri dengan satu tangan membawa naskah drama yang diberikan Barret sepulang sekolah tadi.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa?" tanya Tifa.

Cloud tidak segera menjawab. Mencoba menemukan kata yang tepat dan lebih terhormat daripada 'menguping'.

"Aku ingin berlatih bersama kalian," jawab Marlene tiba-tiba.

Tifa dan Cloud saling berpandangan sejenak. Cloud merasa lega tak harus menjawab pertanyaan Tifa tadi.

"Berlatih apa, Marlene?" kata Tifa sambil agak menunduk.

"Kata Ayah, aku akan ikut dalam pementasan drama untuk Ulang Tahun ShinRa. Dan Ayah menyuruhku untuk berlatih bersama Cloud dan Tifa!" jawab Marlene riang.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berlatih di kamarku!" ujar Tifa kemudian mengajak Marlene masuk.

Cloud bermaksud melangkah pergi saat suara Tifa menghentikannya, "Tidak ingin berlatih bersama? Mungkin kita bisa saling membantu."

Cloud menoleh. Matanya yang biru cemerlang bergerak-gerak gugup, "Aku mengambil naskahnya dulu," kemudian menghilang.

(o.O)

"Dan mereka hidup bahagia untuk selamanya!" kata Marlene dengan suaranya yang melengking.

Tifa bertepuk tangan. Cloud hanya diam, tapi matanya seakan memberikan selamat pada Marlene.

"Kau hebat sekali, Marlene! Minggu depan pasti sukses!" puji Tifa.

"Aku tahu!" kata Marlene puas, "Aku akan memamerkannya pada Denzel!" katanya jahil kemudian keluar dari kamar Tifa.

Suasana berubah agak kaku sesaat setelah kepergian Marlene.

"Uhm… Anou… Cloud, mau membantuku berlatih?" kata Tifa ragu-ragu.

"Apa?"

"A-aku agak kesulitan pada bagian setelah sang putri terbangun. Maukan kau membantuku?"

Cloud memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Maksudku, kau hanya perlu berlutut di samping tempat tidur dan mengucapkan dialognya. Jadi aku bisa melatih ekspresiku," lanjut Tifa.

"…tanpa berciuman…" tambahnya dengan semburat merah di pipi.

"Baiklah," kata Cloud singkat. Tifa merasa agak lega.

Setelah menyiapkan diri berbaring di tempat tidur, Cloud segera berlutut di sebelahnya.

Sembari sesekali menatap ke kertas naskah, dengan suara canggung Cloud memulai, "Ternyata memang benar dia sangat cantik. Bahkan, lebih cantik daripada yang ada di mimpiku."

Beberapa saat kemudian Tifa bangun dan memandang ke arah Cloud. Mata mereka bertemu. Sebelah tangan Tifa terangkat ke pipi Cloud.

"Pangeran… terima kasih… kau telah membangunkanku…" kata Tifa lemah.

"Cinta sejati telah bertemu, seluruh isi kerajaan terbangun. Dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya!" sahut suara melengking dari arah luar.

"Kalian hebat!" sahut yang satunya.

Tifa dan Cloud gelagapan. Mereka berdiri tergesa-gesa.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian menjadi putri dan pangeran," kata Marlene dengan suara jahilnya.

"Aku malah sama sekali tak tahu mereka juga akan ikut pementasan drama," lanjut Denzel.

"Tidak! Cloud hanya membantuku berlatih. Lagipula, dia mendapat peran sebagai Ratu," sanggah Tifa.

"Ratu?!" ujar Denzel dan Marlene bersamaan. Mereka berpandangan.

"Hanya ratu," ujar Cloud.

(o.O)

Beberapa menit sebelum tampil, di ruang kelas…

"Cloooouud! Singkirkan tanganmu! Kalau begini, bagaiman bisa aku mengusapkan blush on?!" bentak Yuffie mangkel karena sejak sejam terakhir Cloud tidak ketemu. Saat didandani pun, Cloud yang paling rewel.

"Tidak bisakah kau tenang seperti Sephiroth dan Vincent?! Mereka fine-fine aja aku umek-umek wajahnya!" lanjut Yuffie tanpa berhenti berusaha menyentuh pipi Cloud dengan blush on.

Sedangkan Sephiroth dan Vincent hanya pasrah dijadikan objek tertawaan oleh Reno, Zack, Kadaj, dan Loz.

"Liat! Sephy jadi imut make rok bunga-bunga! Mana rambutnya dicepol dua gitu! Pake bando segala, lagi!" Reno bahagia bisa mencela Sephiroth habis-habisan.

"Mana Vincent mukanya pas, lagi! Horor! Kayak setan!" lanjut Reno.

"Emang dia setan, kan?" dukung Kadaj.

PLETAK!

"Kalian berisik banget, sih! Sama-sama pake rok mekar dan bunga-bunga ga usah ejek-ejekan gitu, dong!" protes Elena.

Sesaat Sephiroth terdengar seperti tersedak sesuatu.

Dari arah depan, muncul Tifa dan Yazoo. Tifa memakai gaun berwarna merah muda dan mahkota kecil di puncak kepalanya. Yazoo memakai pakaian ala pangeran negeri antah berantah.

"Dari mana aja kalian?! Woy, Yazoo! Cepetan kamu ke Aerith! Minta tebelin bedaknya! Sama pasang mahkotanya sekalian!" perintah Yuffie tanpa berhenti menyiksa Cloud dengan eye shadow.

"Maaf, kami tadi baru melatih dialog kami lagi," ujar Tifa kemudian berdiri di samping Yuffie, "Bisa minta lipgloss? Sepertinya lipgloss-ku sedikit luntur."

Yuffie memandang Tifa, "Tunggu sebentar, akan ku ambilkan. Jadi, tolong kau urus Ratu Bandel ini dulu!"

Tifa segera menerima kuas eye shadow dan berdiri di depan Cloud.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Tifa segera mengusap kelopak mata Cloud dengan eye shadow.

"Cloud, bisa kau pejamkan matamu sebentar? Aku kesulitan menyapukan eye shadow-nya," pinta Tifa.

"Aerith," kata Cloud.

"Apa?"

"Biar Aerith saja,"

"Baiklah," kemudian Tifa menghampiri Aerith. Beberapa saat kemudian Aerith sudah berada di depan Cloud.

"Ratuku sebel ya ngeliat putrinya akan dicium orang lain?" goda Aerith.

"Bisa kau buat ini jadi lebih cepat?" ujar Cloud.

"Kau memang tidak pernah tertarik dengan candaan yang murahan," balas Aerith dengan muka sebal.

(o.O)

Marlene, dengan terusan mekar berwarna krem, melangkah ke tengah panggung.

"Di sebuah kerajaan nan indah, hiduplah sepasang raja dan ratu. Mereka sangat bahagia dan dicintai rakyatnya. Namun, kebahagiaan mereka belum lengkap karena Sang Ratu belum dikaruniai seorang anak.

Siang malam Sang Ratu berdoa agar beliau hamil. Hingga suatu saat, beliau benar-benar hamil, dan pada bulan ke Sembilan, seorang putri mungil lahir ke dunia. Seluruh rakyat menyambutnya dengan sukacita.

Sebulan setelah kelahiran Sang Putri, kerajaan mengadakan pesta besar-besaran dengan mengundang 12 peri."

Panggung gelap. Beberapa saat kemudian. Lampu kembali menyala. Di atas panggung terlihat raja dan ratu serta 12 peri dengan pakaian mereka yang cerah lengkap dengan tongkat sihir. Ratu sedang menggendong bayi putri.

Aerith maju ke tengah panggung, "Rakyatku, pada malam ini, aku ingin berbagi kebahagiaan atas kelahiran putri pertama kami. Putri pewaris tahta kerajaan. Putri Aurora. Malam ini juga, aku mengundang 12 peri untuk menjadi ibu walinya!"

Rufus melangkah mendekati Cloud, kemudian mengambil si bayi dalam gendongannya, "Aku, sebagai wali pertamanya, akan menghadiahkan Aurora hati yang lembut. Aurora akan menjadi wanita yang penyayang."

Zack mengambil alih, "Aku, sebagai wali kedua, menghadiahkan Aurora keberanian yang tak tertandingi. Aurora tidak akan pernah mengenal takut selama hal itu adalah hal yang benar."

Reno menggantikan Zack, "Aku, sebagai wali ketiga, menghadiahkan Aurora wajah yang cantik dan selalu tersenyum. Aurora tidak akan pernah diliputi kesedihan."

Elena maju, "Aku, sebagai wali keempat, menghadiahkan Aurora kepandaian yang tak terbatas. Rasa ingin tahu dan wawasannya tidak akan pernah mati."

Yuffie, "La-la-la-la… Aku, sebagai wali kelima, menghadiahkan Aurora suara yang merdu hingga menyentuh hati. Setiap alunan suaranya bahkan mampu meredam amarah yang membara."

Bergiliran Loz, Rude, Kadaj, Reeve, Cid, dan Tseng maju sambil mengucapkan hadiahnya –sumpah, saya capek ngetiknya, lagian saya ga hapal-.

Sephiroth maju, menyambut bayi dari Tseng. Tiba-tiba suasana mencekam. Suana petir menyambar-nyambar dan cahaya berkedip-kedip tak beraturan.

"Hahahahahaha!" tawa sadis terdengar. Vincent muncul dengan asap hitam menyelimutinya. Dengan cepat Vincent telah merebut bayi dari Sephiroth.

"Maleficent?!" pekik raja dan ratu. Semua peri bersiaga.

"Selamat malam Raja dan Ratu. Juga para peri. Kenapa ada pesta semegah ini, aku tidak diundang?" kata Vincent dingin.

"Ka-kami tidak tahu kalau kau masih… masih…" kata-kata Aerith terbata-bata.

"Masih hidup?" tandas Vincent.

Raja, Ratu, dan para peri berpandangan ngeri.

"Baiklah, aku telah memutuskan untuk menjadi ibu wali putri cantik ini. Dan hadiahku adalah… Kematian!" ujar Vincent kejam sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi si bayi.

"Tidaaaaaakkk!" pekik Cloud terdengar cempreng dan kaku. Wig yang dia pakai agak bergoyang.

"Pada ulang tahunnya yang ke-17, sang putri akan mati karena tertusuk jarum mesin pemintal. Tak ada yang tahu, tak ada yang menyembuhkan. Dia akan MATI! Hahahahahahaha!" seru Vincent bahagia.

Sesaat kemudian panggung gelap. Tak berapa lama, lampu menyala lagi. Bayi sudah berada di gendongan Sephiroth.

"Huhuhuhu… Suamiku… bagaimana ini? Putri kita akan meninggal…" isak Cloud di dalam pelukan Aerith. Wajah Aerith agak tertusuk ujung mahkota Cloud. Dia sedikit menjauhkan wajah.

"Tidak akan! Kalau kita hancurkan semua mesin pemintal!" kata Aerith berat.

"Tidak bisa, Yang Mulia! Kutukan Maleficent terlalu kuat untuk dipatahkan. Apapun yang terjadi, Aurora akan meninggal juga akhirnya," kata Reeve.

"Walaupun tidak bisa dipatahkan, tapi masih bisa diubah, kan? Walaupun putri tetap akan celaka," kata Sephiroth lembut—yang membuat semua orang terpesona—sambil memandang bayi di gendongannya.

Sephiroth maju ke depan. Tangannya mengangkat tinggi si bayi, "aku, sebagai wali terakhirnya, menghadiahkan kehidupan yang lebih lama. Aurora akan tertusuk jarum pemintal saat usia 17 tahun. Tapi dia tidak mati. Kematiannya digantikan dengan tidur panjang selama 100 tahun. Saat hari pertama setelah 100 tahun, cinta sejatinya akan membangunkannya!"

"Flora…" desis Cloud diiringi isak haru dalam pelukan Aerith. Seluruh peri ikut berpelukan.

Panggung kembali gelap. Marlene masuk. Lampu sorot mengarah padanya.

"Hari demi hari, Putri Aurora tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sempurna. Raja dan Ratu tak pernah menyinggung soal mesin pemintal. Dan demi keamanan Sang Putri, Raja memerintahkan Flora untuk menjadi pengasuhnya siang dan malam. Hingga ulang tahunnya yang ke-17…"

Marlene masuk, di panggung terlihat Sephiroth sedang membacakan cerita untuk Tifa. Sephiroth duduk di sofa, dan Tifa berdiri dekat jendela.

"Dan mereka… hidup… bahagia… sela—zzzzzzz…" Sephiroth tertidur. Tifa menghampirinya.

"Flora… ayolah… jangan tidur dulu! Bacakan satu cerita lagi untukku!" bujuk Tifa sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Sephiroth.

"Mmh? Satu lagi? Tapi tadi sudah yang ke-16, Aurora!" protes Sephiroth.

"Satu lagi! Lagipula ini ulang tahunku yang ke-17, bacakan setidaknya 17 cerita berbeda untukku!" kata Tifa riang.

"Baiklah-baiklah…" Sephiroth menyerah kemudian mulai mendongeng lagi.

"Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seo—ggggrrrroooookkk!" Sephiroth tertidur lagi.

Tifa mendekati Sephiroth. Menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Sephiroth. Tak ada reaksi. Dia tertawa kecil kemudian pergi ke panggung bagian sebelah.

"Nenek? Nenek sedang apa?" tanya Tifa saat melihat seorang tua renta duduk di depan mesin yang aneh.

"Oh, putri… nenek sedang memintal benang," jawab si nenek.

"Boleh aku mencoba?" pinta Tifa sambil mendekati nenek itu.

"Jangan, putri! Nanti tangan putri yang halus bisa tertusuk jarum!" larang nenek.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nek! Aku bisa, kok!" kata Tifa percaya diri.

"Baiklah kalau putri memaksa," kata nenek diiringi senyum sadis.

Nenek itu menyerahkan jarum penggulung benang. Secara sengaja, jarum ditusukkan ke jari putri.

"Aduh!" rintih Tifa. Beberapa saat kemudian Tifa terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Hahahahahaha! Kutukanku menjadi kenyataan!" teriak si nenek girang. Kemudian menghilang di balik layar hitam.

"Aurora?!" pekik Sephiroth kaget saat menemukan Tifa tergeletak lemah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Tifa sudah dibaringkan di atas ranjang. Raja dan Ratu berada di sampingnya dan Flora ada di samping lainnya.

"Suamiku… Aku kasihan… Jika nanti Aurora terbangun, kita sudah tidak bersamanya lagi…" desis Cloud sambil melihat Tifa yang terbaring.

"Tenang saja, Yang Mulia! Aku akan menggunakan kekuatan terakhirku!" Sephiroth maju, "Aku perintahkan semua yang ada di negeri ini untuk tertidur bersama Putri Aurora! Bangunlah saat Putri Aurora terbangun! Temanilah beliau!"

SLASH! Cahaya berkilat sekali. Raja dan Ratu seolah membatu.

Marlene masuk lagi. Di belakangnya, situasi tetap sama.

"Seratus tahun setelah tidurnya sang putri. Seorang pangeran gagah mendengar cerita tentang putri tidur. Demi mewujudkan mimpinya, dia rela mengarungi segala macam bahaya untuk bertemu sang putri."

Marlene masuk, kemudian Yazoo dan Vincent keluar. Mereka sedang baku hantam.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan sang putri, Penyihir Kejam!" teriak Yazoo.

"Ya Ampun, dramanya bener-bener kocak! Yang jadi pangeran ternyata cewek!" bisik seorang Soldier yang sedang menonton.

"Hahahaha! Kau pangeran yang sombong! Mana mungkin kau bisa menyelamatkan sang putri kalau kau saja tak bisa membunuhku!" tantang Vincent.

"Rasakan ini!"

JLEBB!

Pedang milik pangeran berhasil menusuk dada Maleficent.

"Akh… Tidak mungkin… kau…" dan Vincent jatuh tersungkur sembari memegangi ujung pedang.

"Putri?!" Yazoo menghambur ke sisi ranjang putri. Dia duduk berlutut.

"Ternyata memang benar dia sangat cantik. Bahkan, lebih cantik daripada yang ada di mimpiku…" desah Yazoo sambil memegang tangan Tifa.

Tifa bersumpah sepersekian detik tadi dia mendengar bunyi bergemeletuk.

"Cloud? Kau kenapa?" bisik Aerith sangat pelan.

"Sakit perut," jawab Cloud datar. Aerith mencoba tetap tenang.

"Putri, aku akan membangunkanmu," kata Yazoo kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tifa.

Seluruh penonton menahan nafas.

Tifa mencoba mengintip sedikit, wajah Yazoo semakin mendekat.

Yuffie dkk, HHC di samping panggung.

Sakit perut Cloud bertambah ganas.

Aerith mencoba stei kul.

Author mulai mikir jorok.

Pembaca pengen banget ngelempar Author pake batu karang.

…

…

…

GUBRAK! BLETAK! KRAAK!

Yazoo jatuh tersungkur dengan Cloud ada di depannya.

"GUE UDAH BILANG, KAN?! JANGAN PAS DI BIBIR!" teriak Cloud. Wig-nya lepas.

"Aduh…" keluh Aerith sambil menepuk dahi.

"Cloooooouuud!" geram Yuffie sambil merobek-robek ujung roknya.

"Lho? Kok gitu, sih?"

"Ratunya kok jadi kayak preman gitu? Jabrik?"

"Itu bukannya Cloud, ya? Kok gue baru nyadar?"

Tifa melirik dari ekor matanya, "Ya ampun…"

Cloud memandang ke arah penonton. Raut mukanya terlihat sangat marah. Dia berusaha cuek kemudian bermaksud pergi.

Namun, sayang! Sayang sekali! Untung tak dapat diraih, Malang di Jawa Timur! Cloud yang mencoba menjaga gengsinya, terjerembab karena menginjak ujung gaunnya sendiri!

GUBRAKK!

Cloud jatuh menimpa Tifa yang masih tiduran dengan mata tertutup.

Tifa membuka matanya, mencoba melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Namun wajah Cloud menghalangi pandangannya dan dia bersumpah ada 'sesuatu' yang menindih bibirnya.

"Cloooouuuuddd!" teriak Tifa histeris saat dia sadar bahwa Cloud menciumnya. Dia mendorong Cloud hingga jatuh terjengkang.

Yuffie yang sudah tidak sabar dengan kekacauan ini masuk ke panggung dan memukuli Cloud dengan gulungan naskah. Sementara Tifa menutupi bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya dan yang lainnya ikutan membuat rusuh.

Semua penonton tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat adegan di atas panggung. Beberapa bahkan sampai menitikkan airmata. Marlene tiba-tiba berdiri di depan panggung.

"Putri Aurora akhirnya terbangun setelah mendapat ciuman dari… err… Sang Ratu," ucap Marlene agak bingung, "Cinta sejati telah bertemu, seluruh isi kerajaan terbangun. Dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya!"

Tirai pun diturunkan setelah Marlene mengucapkan kata-kata penutup. Meninggalkan sedikit pemandangan tidak manusiawi dari kekejaman Yuffie terhadap Cloud yang masih mencoba menyelamatkan diri dengan berlindung di balik Vincent.

(o.O)

**Author's Rambling :** Buset, saya ga sengaja nemu fic ini XD Masih kacau pula plotnya wkwk Ini fic udah jadul banget, sampe ga inget kenapa ga saya publish dulu-dulu haha XD Udah ah ga mau banyak alesan XD Duh, fic ini masih banyak erornya XD *ngumpet

_**Wednesday, July 5th, 2010**_

_**08.53 A.M**_

_**Ryuuta**_


End file.
